1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a light-emitting device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An element displaying various luminescent colors can be made by a light-emitting element including at least one light-emitting layer. For example, such light-emitting element is disclosed in the following examples of related art: Appl. Phys. Lett. 51(12), 21 Sep. 1987, p. 913; Appl. Phys. Lett. 71(1), 7 Jul. 1997, p. 34; Nature 357, 477 1992; JP-A-10-153967; JP-A-10-12377; and JP-A-11-40358.
Currently, researches, which include proposals of various device structures as well as developments and improvements of materials, are actively carried out in order to achieve a light-emitting element having higher performances.
In addition, an element having various luminescent colors, or an element having high luminance and high efficiency has already been developed as the light-emitting element. The light-emitting element is examined for various practical uses such as a use of pixels in display devices, or a light source.
Various researches are carried out to further improve a light emitting efficiency for its practical use.